


My Hollow Angel Friend

by Ancylyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancylyn/pseuds/Ancylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean ponder Castiel's weird vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hollow Angel Friend

**Author's Note:**

> What do two guys talk about during a long road trip: sex and other people.  
> Set after Castiel The Hamburgarlar munching spree. During a long drive Sam and Dean share some thoughts about their weird angel friend.

„I wonder where it all went? He ate more than there is possible room.” Sam sighed.

“He must be hollow inside.” Dean grunted.

“I don’t know. Maybe he is like a TARDIS.”

“A what?”

“A TARDIS. There is this British kid show Doctor Who. And they have this spaceship that looks outside like an ordinary phone box, but inside its huge and reaches into other dimensions. It can travel through time and space.”

“Like Cas.” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. He looks ordinary on the outside.” Sam muses, “And can travel through time and space.”

“And he is bigger inside. Probably the size of the Chrysler building.” Dean grins, “No wonder he could eat so many hamburgers and drink an entire liquor store.”

“Makes sense. His huge wings are stored somewhere else too. I still haven’t seen the 30 ft wingspan fully expanded. But you can hear and feel them somehow.”

Dean got a dirty look on his face. “So, when someone fucks Cas, his dick reaches into that other dimension inside him.”

Sam chortled. „Only possible with some porno star with a dick that hangs down to his knees.”

Sam turned in his seat when another idea struck him.

“If you think of the light he is bleeding when he’s stabbed, you probably not only get your dick sucked into another dimension, the tip is burned off too.”

Dean grimaced at that painfully image and was reminded of the horrible burned out eyes of their psychic friend Pamela. He felt like he didn’t want to fuck Cas anymore. It seemed a lot less appealing with the weird surprises his friend's body might hold.

“Yeah, and who knows what he is shooting. Might be dangerous to swallow.”

Sam laughed. “Cas is badass dangerous, period!”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterthought:
> 
> Misha Collins seems to think that between Castiel and Dean, Dean is the bottom.
> 
> (Purgatory-sleepingbag quote)


End file.
